


Every Touch is a Redefined Phrase

by Crying_ram



Series: Your Love is my Turning Page [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_ram/pseuds/Crying_ram
Summary: When John grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards his room, Thomas went easily. His eyes were wide, looking almost innocent in a way that made John's heart melt.





	Every Touch is a Redefined Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn  
> But they love each other so its okay  
> Im garbage  
> Also this is set before What I've Been Living for All Along. I just... Happened to write that one first though

Their first meeting went well.

They were awkward, stuttering out words and tripping over themselves more than anything, but it went well. They cling to each other, smiles pure and wide, looking at each other like nothing else could ever matter.

Thomas comes to John's place.

John has given him warnings, about how Alex can be terrible sometimes and how he and Alex were sort of in love for a while. Thomas seemed to struggle to accept it at first, but John reassured him that he's head over heels for him. ('you could actually slap me and I'd thank you.' 'Are you a masochist? Is that a kink thing?' '...Thomas, Sweetheart, no-')

They came through the front door with clasped hands, John laughing about something Thomas said that was accidentally funny. He stopped laughing for a moment, took note of how quiet the place was. Usually, Alex would be at the front door already, draping himself over John and complaining about being hungry.

"Alex?"he called out, more out of curiosity than anything else. He received only silence in response. They were alone.

They were alone. John turned his head to look at Thomas, and if the way his pupils darkened was any indication, he'd settled on the same thought as John. John is the first to move, taking a careful step to Thomas. Thomas doesn't protest, doesn't back away, just keeps his dark eyes trained on John's every move.

When John grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards his room, Thomas went easily. His eyes were wide, looking almost innocent in a way that made John's heart melt. When John pushed him back to lay on the bed, Thomas went smoothly, looking up at John so sweetly that John had to lean down and kiss him. Thomas hummed, smiled against his lips, and is this how John dies?

They broke the kiss for a moment, John tugging at Thomas' shirt, looking at him for permission. Thomas bit his lip, lifted his arms over his head in answer. John laughed, pulled the shirt up slowly, marveling in the reveal of Thomas' skin. He tossed the shirt to the side once it was off, and Thomas curled in on himself the tiniest bit, cheeks flushed and pretty.

"You're so gorgeous,"John breathed, eyes drinking up the sight of the man beneath him. He ran his hands down his sculpted chest, down his stomach, smiled when Thomas arched up into his touch. He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, before moving lower to kiss at his neck. Thomas tilted his head to give him more room, let out a pleased little sigh. He ran a hand through John's hair, both of them giggling when it gets stuck.

"Do you ever brush your hair?"Thomas asked, voice hushed and amused. John huffed, biting down gently on the juncture of his shoulder and neck. The hand in his hair tightened, tugging slightly, and John gave a muffled laugh.

"Play nice,"Thomas whined, gasping when he was met with another bite. John looked up at him, eyes gleaming mischeviously, and the world felt right. John started to kiss lower, down his chest, down his stomach. He keeps his mouth open, wet and warm on Thomas' skin, trying to portray love without words. He stopped at the waistband of Thomas' pants, hooking his fingers underneath and pulling them down at a leisurely pace. Thomas grumbled, wriggled his hips to try to get them off faster, and John would laugh at his cute, frustrated face if he weren't so turned on right now.

John slipped them off without much more preamble, tossing them over his shoulder. Thomas is left in his boxers, frowning down at John.

"Something wrong?"John asked, hovering over him in a flash, fingertips grazing over his face lightly to see if there's any unease.  
"Wanna stop?"

Thomas quickly shook his head, instead reaching to tug on John's sweater.  
"Least you could do is get undressed, too. I'm feeling sort of exposed here,"he mumbled, cheeks flushed scarlet, and John's heart stopped beating. He smiled easily, pulling his sweater over his head and dropped it over the side of the bed. Thomas' eyes widened, and he brought a hand up to rest on John's chest, just over his heart.

John placed his hand over his soulmate's, heart thrumming rapidly in his chest, probably hard enough for Thomas to feel. Thomas only grinned at the beat beneath his palm, face open and so, so beautiful.

"You have freckles everywhere,"he pointed out in awe, eyes trailing down his body. John laughed, and the sound rumbled beneath Thomas' fingertips. It's wonderful. John is wonderful.

"They go farther down,"John whispered lowly, something like a predatory smirk on his lips, and heat stirs in Thomas' belly. He wants to see John naked now, wants to find out just how far down they go.

"Off, off!"Thomas groaned, tugging at the pants John is wearing now, and John has the audacity to actually giggle. It's too cute, contrasts too greatly with the words John said mere seconds ago, and it makes Thomas' head spin.

"Eager, are we?"John teased, but he climbs off of Thomas, unzipping his jeans unhurriedly. Thomas held his breath, watched the way John's skin glowed from the light of the setting sun through the window, made his eyes gleam with warmth, a fire. Maybe hot enough to burn.

John stepped out of his jeans once they hit the floor, and Thomas pushed himself up onto his elbows for a better view. The freckles disappear beneath John's boxers. Thomas feels himself choke.

John settled back onto the bed, put his hands on Thomas' thighs and gently pushed them apart. Thomas does not resist, letting out a small impatient whine, and John takes it as a good sign. He climbed between his parted legs, tracing the outline of Thomas' cock through his underwear. His breath hitched, and John bit back a giddy laugh. He's sensitive. How cute.

He leaned forward, much to Thomas' surprise, and mouthed along his clothed cock. Thomas let out a punched out little cry, hips pushing up towards John's mouth. John hummed, peeled off the boxers covering Thomas. He moaned at the sight of Thomas, hard and leaking onto his stomach, looked into his soulmate's eyes reverently.

"How far are you okay with going?"John asked, holding down Thomas' hips with a hand to stop his squirming.

"Just- All,"Thomas choked out, tensing up at the realization that that probably sounded dumb. John traced patterns on his thigh, grinning in a way that was mischievous, but not unkind. He didn't tease Thomas, although he looked like he wanted to; he understood he was already nervous, and John didn't want to add to it.

John reached over Thomas to his bedside drawer, slid it open and pulled out a small tube of lube.

"Are you okay with bottoming?"

"God, yes,"Thomas breathed, biting at his lip, and John snorted quietly, cheeks flushing pink. He hadn't realized exactly how nervous he was until now, Thomas trusting and impatient beneath him. His hands shook as he clicked open the bottle, cursing softly when he spilled some of the lube. Thomas looked at him incredulously, biting his lip to hold back laughter.

"Did you- Did you just-?"

"Oh my god, shut up, let me be nervous in peace!"John groaned, glaring down at his soulmate. Thomas' face softened, and he brought up a hand to gently caress his face.

"Hey,"he said gently, frowning when John didn't meet his eyes,"What's wrong?"

John took in a shaky breath, trying to give a convincing smile.  
"I just... I don't want to hurt you,"he whispered, and Thomas' heart swelled with the sentiment.

"You wouldn't. I trust that you wouldn't. Besides, you've done this before."

"Yeah, but it's different now!"

"That can't be true. How is it any different?"

"Because you're my soulmate,"John whispered, swallowing hard. "You're my soulmate and I love you so much and I'd hate myself if I hurt you in any way."

Thomas stayed silent, a smile taking over his features gradually. He craned his head up, and John got the message, meeting him halfway. The kiss wasn't heated, was more comforting. It was reassurance for both of them.

"I want this,"Thomas mumbled against his lips, joy filling him when John's lips stretched into a smile. "There's that smile that I love,"he cooed, laughing at the affronted face John pulled.

"Be quiet and lay back down,"John grumbled, though Thomas could see the way he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He complied with a chuckle, watching John intently. John shuffled back slightly, pouring lube over his fingers. His hands didn't shake anymore, eyes alight with excitement. Thomas couldn't help but think happiness was a good look on him.

John lowered his head down, and Thomas raised an eyebrow in confusion, propping himself up on his elbows. John's mouth was mere centimeters away from his dick, eyes heavily lidded as he looked up at him. He licked a slow strip from base to tip, letting out a soft moan.

Thomas shuddered, watching with wide eyes as John's lips slowly wrapped around him. John moved his slick fingers to Thomas' ass, pressing at his entrance. He carefully worked a finger in, Thomas gasping and clenching around it. It felt a little strange, but it was definitely not unwelcomed. He was unsure of whether to thrust up into the wet heat of John's mouth or push his hips back onto the finger inside of him.

"Fuck, John,"he rasped, eyes fluttering shut at the sensations. He experimentally thrusted up into his mouth, groaning when John made no effort to stop him. His hand found its way into John's hair, gently guiding him up and down his dick. He rolled his hips up, feeling the way John's throat fluttered around him, felt the way he purred around him.

John began to thrust his finger in and out, pressing against Thomas' walls. He pressed up, rubbing against his prostate, and Thomas jolted, precome spilling onto his skin heavily, whimpering loudly.

"More,"he rasped, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch John. His lashes laid long and dark on his freckled cheeks, pink settled high on his cheekbones. His brows were threaded with concentration, and Thomas wanted to reach forward to smooth out the crease in his forehead.

John pushed in a second finger, stilling his movements to allow Thomas to adjust to the intrusion. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, and Thomas took a moment to breathe deeply, whining in protest when John pulled off of his dick. John licked at the head of his length, gave it small kisses to distract Thomas from the initial pain of having two fingers inside of him.

"Please,"Thomas whispered, signaling John to move. The discomfort began to ebb away, replaced by a warmth in his lower stomach, soft mewls falling from his lips. He pushed John back down onto his length, scratching lightly at his scalp in apology at the muffled noise of surprise John let out. John didn't falter, though, continued to let his soulmate fuck his mouth.

John scissored and curled his fingers until Jefferson was thoroughly stretched, until he was crying out more frequently, trembling beneath him. John rubbed at his prostate mercilessly, content with the breathy moans of his name he got in response.

"If you don't stop, 'm gonna cum down your throat,"Thomas managed to get out between moans, his free hand gripping desperately at the bedsheets. John withdrew his fingers, slid off Jefferson's cock with a wet 'pop,' crawled over him again. He quickly pushed down his own underwear, tossing them in the heap of the rest of his clothes.

Thomas let his eyes trail down to John's length, breath hitching. His dick is covered in freckles, but that's not all. Little metal balls stuck out from beneath the head of his dick, shiny and enticing.

"You have a dick piercing,"Thomas said in a rush, more of a statement than a question, but John laughed and nodded anyways. Thomas whimpered, letting his head fall back.

"You have a pierced dick. Why is that hot? Why am I turned on right now?"he asked, voice shrill. John snorted in response, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

" 's called a frenum piercing, sweetheart."

"Why do you even have it? I'm not complaining, but what the fuck?"

"It was a... Stupid dare. I was drunk off my mind, freshman year of college- unimportant!"John exclaimed, frowning at the way Thomas began to laugh unabashedly. He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Aw, baby... Really was kind of a dumb decision,"Thomas chuckled, biting his lip. John's eyes tracked the movement, eyes clouding over again with desire. He licked his lips, and Thomas didn't waste any time in leaning up to kiss him with an open mouth. Their tongues slid together easily, fought for dominance briefly before Thomas willingly submitted. He pulled away, misty eyed as he lied back down.

Thomas' hair was mussed, fanned around his flushed face, eyes shining and pupils blown. He panted quietly, looking up at John pleadingly, spreading his legs further as an invitation. John groaned at the sight of him, grabbing the lube and quickly pouring more into his palm.  
He slicked himself up, shuffled closer and lined up with Thomas' entrance.

"You're sure you want this?"John asked softly, reaching for Thomas' hand, lacing their fingers together. He sighed contently in response, eyes showing nothing but warmth and love towards John.

"Absolutely,"he said with finality, giving John's hand a squeeze, and the smile he got in response was enough to make his heart seize. Sure, he's a little afraid-afraid that he'll be bad at this, afraid that he won't like it, afraid that it'll be unbearably painful- but he's with John, and his heart feels like it's about to burst, and there's nothing else he'd rather be doing and no one else he'd rather be doing it with.

"Let me know if anything changes. I've got you,"John whispered in response, brings their intertwined hands up and kisses Thomas' ring finger. It's something like a promise, a proposal without words, and Thomas answers with an elated giggle, turning his head away from John in embarrassment. He gives a little nod regardless, wrapping his legs around John's waist, urging him forward.

John pushed in cautiously, eyes trained on Thomas' face.Thomas screwed his eyes shut, gripping John's hand tightly, but he doesn't tell John to stop. John stilled once he bottomed out, leaning down to kiss away the tears slipping from his soulmate's eyes.

“Do you need me to stop? We can stop,”he mumbled frantically, pressing kisses to every part of Thomas he could reach; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips. Jefferson shook his head, leaned up into the pecks being laid on his face.

“Just give me a minute,”he whispered, brows furrowed in discomfort. The stretch was just a little painful, but it would pass. Regardless of the pain, he felt closer to John, felt connected in a way that wasn't just purely physical. He slowly opened his eyes, concentrated on taking in John's face above him.

His lips were red and swollen from biting them, eyes narrowed in an attempt to keep still. Behind the lust in his eyes, there was concern, a love so deep that it made Thomas want to sob. Light leaked in from the window, highlighted the curls falling into his face, softened his features; he looked delicate, ethereal in a way that made Thomas cherish the sight of John hovering over him.

The pain subsided into nothingness, and Thomas sighed, moving his hips in slow little circles. John bit his lip to muffle a groan, still not moving for fear of hurting his soulmate.

“Darlin’, you can move now,”Thomas drawled, grinning at the way John shivered. He nodded, let out a long breath, pulled out and pushed back in carefully.

Thomas sighed, let his head roll back as John set up a languid pace. The push and pull of it burned just a little, pleasurably, and Thomas reached up his free hand to dig his nails into John's shoulder. John laughed lightly, reaching down and taking Thomas’ leaking cock in hand.

Thomas choked out a moan of John's name, blinking away tears that came to his eyes. The sensations were a lot, overwhelming in the best way; he was filled with John's dick, his aching member being stroked to meet John's thrusts, his heart overflowing with love. He felt warm all over, could already tell he wasn't going to last long.

“God, Thomas, I love you so much. You mean the world to me,”John breathed in between soft grunts, thumbing at the slit of Thomas’ dick to punctuate his sentence. He let out quiet breathy moans in response, arching up into John.

“I like having you inside me, feel so good,”Thomas slurred, lashes fluttering, cheeks tinted crimson. His thoughts were beginning to mash together, reduced to the simple thought of ‘I love him, he's beautiful, he's perfect for me.’

“So do you, baby. Look so pretty like this, so sweet for me with your legs open, taking me so well,”John muttered, grinding into Thomas, nudging against the spot that made everything go blank. He keened, shuddering impatiently, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him.

“You're so precious to me, Thomas. What would I do without you?”John choked out, thrusts growing messy, though not anymore rushed. Thomas ran a hand through John's hair, tugged him down for a messy yet gentle kiss, all soft tongues and quiet moans.

John came with a sigh of his soulmate's name, and Thomas shuddered at the warmth spilled inside of him. Tears trailed down his cheeks, and he whined pathetically, wiggling his hips. John continued to thrust into him steadily, pumping his cock while whispering sweet words in his ear.

His orgasm washed over him gently, made his toes curl and his eyes roll back into his head. Every nerve felt like it was buzzing, his whole body a live wire as his mind promptly stopped working as he spilled onto his chest and John's hand.

When he came back down, John was pulling out of him, licking his cum off his fingers, and kissing him leisurely. Thomas giggled weakly, sated and ready for a nap. John climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and leaving the room. Thomas reached out for him, whining, though he couldn't really move. He felt like jello.

John returned with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning off Thomas’ chest. Thomas hummed happily, curling towards John, like a sunflower to sunlight.

“Mind if I clean up inside of you?”John asked, blushing nervously, and Thomas grinned lazily. He'd probably be more flustered if he weren't so blissed out. He opened his legs wordlessly, shivering at the feeling of John's cum leaking out onto his thigh. John moaned softly at the sight, moving forward to carefully clean him. His touch was so gentle, as if Thomas was delicate, something worth taking care of, and his heart fluttered incessantly.

John left to clean the rag, much to Thomas’ protest, but he made sure to come back quick.

Thomas stopped him from coming back into bed, glaring down at the boxers he wore.

“Want them off?”John questioned, tilting his head in confusion. Thomas nodded eagerly, tugging at the fabric. John rolled his eyes, but complied, sliding into bed next to Thomas. Thomas said something soft, incomprehensible, before cuddling into John's side, demanding to be held. John wrapped his arms around him, smoothing down some frizzy curls and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

“We're gonna have to shower eventually,”John murmured, laughing when Thomas responded with a groan. He clung tighter to John, something he'd undoubtedly be embarrassed by later.

“Not right now, later. For now, we sleep,”he clarified. Thomas let out a small cheer, let his eyes fall shut. John wiped at the drying tear tracks on his cheeks, smiling adoringly at the soft sniffles he let slip.

Thomas was asleep in moments, snoring quietly, and John couldn't be more content. He looked peaceful, like he believed he was perfectly safe where he was.

It felt like an honor to John. He got to hold Thomas in his arms, had the pleasure of being with such an adorably awkward person. If there had been any doubt of whether or not he truly loved him, it was erased in this moment while Thomas slept.  

he kissed his forehead, wrapped them up in the closest clean blanket and let his eyes fall shut.

He certainly hadn't expected his life to go in this direction, had never dreamed he'd end up with someone like Thomas. He was worthy of everything, of all the love John could give, of all the happiness in the world. John hadn't known him that long, and he already trusted him with every fibre of his being, as if he hadn't truly been living until he had met Thomas. Things seemed to already be falling into place, as if Thomas were that last thing he was missing from his life in order for it to be perfect. John had felt alone for most of his life, but things felt different now.

Now, there was Thomas.

Now, there was them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending is rushed but i really hate myself rn  
> Can you tell that idk how to write Thomas? Bc idk how tf to write Thomas  
> Please stop me  
> Leave comments and kudos por favor they give me that strength to keep writing  
> I probably need a nap now tbh so ✌


End file.
